The Impossible Quiz: Truth Revealed
Stop asking for my dam name ok? It’s not important. What is important is that you must never enter six four times on your keyboard at any time during the first quiz. You will tigger a secret ending that will scar you for life, something sinister that even the developer himself sealed away. Let me explain how I came across it. I was doing homework in my room when the phone rang. I picked it up and was instantly showered with my friend’s voice. “Hey, check it out. During the first impossible quiz, instead of answering the first question, press six four times on you keyboard. It unlocks something amazing.” At the last word he hung up on me. That hit me as a bit weird. I’d known my friend forever and he was the kind of guy that preferred to explain stuff in detail. Of course I knew what the impossible quiz was. Despite my friend’s rash warning, I started to get curious. I had to see this amazing thing. That was a huge mistake. Once I was in the quiz’s main menu I pressed start and was taken to the first question, (how many holes in a polo). My finger hovered over the number six before pressing it once. Nothing happened. Of course nothing happened. My friend told me I had to press it four times to work. I pressed it again a second time, holding my breath. Nothing happened again. I pressed it a third time. Once again, nothing happened. On the fourth and final press, I was sweating like crazy. This time, something actually happened which scared the jitters out of me. There was a face on the screen. It was the most horrifying face I’d ever seen. But it was also beautiful in a strange way. It was blood red. It’s eyes were like the grim reaper’s. They burned into my soul with such force that I started to feel light headed. There were two blood red devil horns on its pale bold head. The head looked at me with a dead stare and I almost fainted in fear. It blurted out in a chilling raspy voice that sent cold shockwaves though my whole body, “LOOK BEHIND YOU.” Now, I had read several joke stories that had this included in which the narrator had nothing happen to them and had a good laugh afterward. I sure as hell wasn’t laughing my ass off now. I never even had a chance to turn around. I felt cold air coming from behind me then everything went black. Here I am in a mental institution typing this on a computer. They all say I’m crazy or I was dreaming. The doctors and the nurses, but I know better. The day after I got the call. My friend was found dead in his house, still holding his computer mouse in his hand. They declared his death an addiction to the computer but I know better. He was killed by the same being I saw in that game. Do you think I’m insane or crazy? Never enter six four times on your keyboard at any time during the first impossible quiz. Or be prepared to face grave consequences. Now excuse me, I must go prepare for the monster’s return. It’s coming back for me, it wants revenge, I can feel it. And as I have learned in some stories, the supernatural always overwhelm their powerless prey. Written by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Monster